


Overtime

by prongsdeer



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Logan - Freeform, Smut, westworld logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsdeer/pseuds/prongsdeer
Summary: Where Logan is your boss and he loves when you calling him "sir"...  explicit smut





	Overtime

A sigh left your mouth when you saw only one hour left of your shift. Usually, it wasn’t a problem to stay fresh through the whole day, but it was Tuesday, and there was always a lot of work at the start of the week. Not to mention your boss made you work overtime nearly every day lately.

You leaned back on your chair, a content smile on your face as you scrolled through the messages, seeing only a few letters remained unanswered. You’ll finish everything in a half an hour and maybe you can even prepare some of your works for tomorrow; then you can hurry home, take a nice, hot bubble bath, and watch your tv show in peace…

At least you thought, until Logan appeared out of nothing and dropped a thick folder on your desk. “I need you to finish this report today.”

You looked up at him, his dark eyes never leaving the screen of his phone. Taking a peek into the documents, you sighed. “But my shift is over in an hour.”

“And I need this by tomorrow morning,” he said slowly with raised eyebrows, locking his phone before he leaned down, one of his hand on the backrest of your chair, the other on your desk. You arched your back as much as you could, and only hoped he didn’t notice your blush. Asshole or not, you couldn’t ignore how handsome he was. “Come on. You did an amazing job last time.”

“You mean the last twelve times?”

He grinned. “I’m pretty sure I thanked you every time.”

No, you didn’t, you thought, but bit back the urge to say it out loud. You broke the eye contact and he straightened up to leave,

“Just give it to my secretary when you’re done.”

“Yes, sir.”

He looked back at your words, and didn’t even try to hide the smirk on his face as he ran his eyes down on your crossed legs.

You took a last look at the folder before let your head fall on the desk with a big thud. Well, here goes your peaceful night…

“Overtime again?”

Slowly raising your head up, you mumbled a yes, not even looking at Heather, who rolled her chair into your cube. She gave you a sympathetic smile before she said, “Well, look at the bright side. Maybe you’ll get a promotion! Why would he gave you all of these works every time?”

“Because no one else is so stupid to say yes to him repeatedly?”

Heather let out a chuckle. “Speak for yourself, Y/N. I’d say yes to him anytime. To everything.”

You turned back to your desk with a smile and a shake of your head, before started to work on the reports.

The next two days passed without overtime. Friday was here, and you couldn’t wait to finally go out with your friends and drink all the stress away. When was the last time when you had some time to your friends, you could barely remember.

You locked your computer and jumped up from your seat with a content smile, but as you turned around, Logan appeared in front of your cubicle. No. Way.

He glanced at his watch before looked back at you, “I know your shift is over, but I really need you to do this for me.”

With a sigh, you dropped your bag back down the floor, giving up on your plans for a second. You waited for so long for a night like this, and maybe this was the reason why you changed your mind and crossed your arms,

“No.”

Logan slightly shook his head, like he wasn’t sure he heard you right. “I beg your pardon?”

“I said no! You keep me here nearly every day for two weeks – you’re not going to take my Friday night away,” you said, taking a step closer. “And by the way, I’m not your secretary.”

He kept watching you without blinking, his eyebrows raised, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He put his free hand into his pocket and slowly took a step forward, too. “You know I could fire you, right?”

“Yeah, but you won’t,” you smiled at him and picked up your bag, leaving him there. “Have a nice weekend, Logan.”

Despite the confidence you showed, you spent the weekend with worrying about you definitely got yourself fired. By Sunday night you already started to look for a new job, just in case, but it made you feel even more miserable. You’re never going to find a job like this ever again.

And of course Logan was the first person you saw when you stepped into the building. You quickly hurried to the elevator, hoping he wouldn’t see you, but he reached you just as you stepped inside. He shot you his biggest grin before he asked,

“Good morning. How was your weekend?”

“Amazing, thank you for asking,” you smiled, still feeling yourself nervous, but trying to hide it. “Yours?”

Logan shook his head. “Fucking terrible. My secretary refused to do the job I give it to her so I spent my Friday night with boring files.”

You frowned at him. “I’m not your secretary.”

“You could be,” he said, and quickly added after your sceptical laugh. “What? More money, less work, more time with me…” he winked, and you couldn’t believe your ears. Five minutes ago you were sure you will be unemployed, and now Logan is offering you a better job?

“You have a secretary.”

“I’ll fire her.”

“Jesus, Logan…” you sighed, stepping out from the elevator. His office wasn’t at the same floor, but he followed you out.

“What?” He laughed, so you stopped and turned around. “You’re a lot better than her. Think about it.”

For another few seconds, you only stared at him in surprise, so he added, “Besides, I loved it more when you called me “sir”. It was kinda hot.”

“Have a nice day,” you turned around after a sigh, but you heard his chuckle behind you.

The rest of the day passed slowly, but in a much better mood as now you were sure you can keep your job. You haven’t even seen Logan all day, until you returned from the kitchen with a mug of coffee and found him on your chair.

He slowly turned around with a grin, “This is a security breach, you know.”

You peeked at your screen; it wasn’t locked. It was something that you forget too many times when you just slipped out for some coffee, and thinking of it just made your cheeks red. But Logan changed the subject quickly as he stood up from your chair, a folder in his right hand. “I need you to help me with this,” he started, and before you could cut him off, he quickly went on. “It’s French and I don’t understand a single fucking world.”

One thing you didn’t want is spend long hours in the office after a hard Monday shift, but you didn’t dare to say no to him again.

“I’m still not your secretary…”

“I told you, you could be,” he cut you off.

You crossed your arms across your chest, “Do you even know my name?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “I do know your name, Y/N.”

You quickly looked down on yourself, which made him laugh. “What? Do you think I’d cheat and read it from your access card? It isn’t even with you,” he said, scanning your body. “Which is another security breach, by the way. Jesus, how no one fired you yet?”

You huffed. “I don’t know, maybe because I do everything that my asshole boss asks?”

Logan smiled and stepped closer. “Then help me with this. Please?”

He added the last world with a smile that made you want to slap him in the face, or rip his clothes off, or both…

You shook the thoughts away and took the papers out from his hand. “But I need to finish my job first.”

“See you at five, then,” he winked and hurried away.

You were at Logan’s office just in time. He waited you with a huge cup of coffee which you happily accepted, but frowned after you tasted it.

“Three shots of espresso, before you ask,” he looked up after he pulled a chair next to his, motioning you to sit down.” We’re going to be here for a while, darling.”

And he was right. You spent long hours in his office, until it was dark outside and your coffee went cold, until you couldn’t concentrate anymore. You caught yourself staring him more times than you care to admit. But he looked so damn hot. The way his arms looked as he rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt to his elbows, or when he licked his lips every time he took a sip from his coffee, or when he slowly scratched his beard and furrowed his eyebrows as he was concentrating…

You were staring again, and by the smirk on his lips, he was very well aware of it, even though his eyes were fixed on the paper on his desk. He slowly turned his head to you, but before he could say something smart, you quickly spoke up,

“You know, I could just translate it, send it to you, and you could do it by yourself.”

He let out a low chuckle. “Yeah… but doing it with you is so much more fun.”

In answer, you shook your head and rolled your eyes, resting your back against the chair, but he leaned closer. “What’s gotten into you? Saying no and rolling your eyes at your boss? That’s quite an inappropriate behaviour, don’t you think, darling?”

You slowly rolled closer with the chair, until your leg touched his. “No, I don’t think so, sir.”

Logan’s smile widened at the name before licked his lips and narrowed his eyes, trying to seem more serious, while he placed his hand on your bare knee. “How would you define inappropriate, then?” he asked, his voice deeper than usual.

His touch on your skin left goosebumps as he drew circles with his thumb, his scent filled your nose, his hot breath tickled your cheek; it made your brain fuzzy. A last, short glance at his lips, and you were sure you’re going to faint if you won’t do anything about it.

“Fucking my boss in his office?”

Logan let out a short, breathy chuckle, his eyes staring your slightly parted lips, before he leaned closer and started kissing you with an agonizingly slow pace. Now with both of your hands on your thighs, you could already scream for more, but he slowed you down every time you tried to deepen the kiss. Only when he gently bit down on your bottom lip and you moaned softly into his mouth, he lost it and slid hit tongue into your mouth, kissing you eagerly. You leaned closer and tangled your fingers in his dark hair, and he immediately pulled you up from your chair and into his lap, your legs straddling his as he rolled the skirt up to your waist.

He buttoned open your shirt slowly, leaving wet kisses on your neck, biting on the soft skin here and there, making you gasping for air. He was driving you crazy and you felt your skin burning under every of his little touches. Without looking up, he threw your shirt away, his mouth attached to your breasts. You took your bra off to give him better access, and he growled against your skin as you rocked your hips on top of him. Once you felt his hard cock pressing to you through his pants, you couldn’t stop grinding against it, your fingers gripping his hair on the back of his head.

But whenever you were too fast, he held you back by your hips and slowed you down. He made you a whimpering mess before he’d even touch you properly.

Logan’s mouth left your skin and he leaned back to watch you as you unbuckled his belt, slipped a hand into his pants and pulled his cock out. His grip on your thighs tightened when you started to stroke him, and you felt his smirk against your neck when you leaned on his chest, pulling yourself up on his lap to tease your wet folds with his tip after you pulled your knickers aside. He let you to play, until he sensed you wanted to lower yourself; then he pushed you up by your waist. “No,” he chuckled. “I don’t think so.”

You frowned while he made you stand up and he followed, stepped out of his pants and closer to you, but stopped from an inch of your lips. “Get on your knees for me.”

Maybe it was just his low, commanding voice, or just the fact that he was telling you what to do with so much confidence, but you felt heat rising up to your cheeks.

“Aww,” he tutted, caressing your cheek. “Don’t get shy on me now.”

“I don’t,” you said, stroking him slowly.

“Show me.”

You sank down on your knees, dipped your head and licked him from base to tip, earning a deep rumbling from his chest. You smiled and repeated what you just did, before you looked up at him almost innocently.

“Keep doing that, doll,” he breathed out and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, before he pulled your head closer, his fingers knotted in your hair while you were swirling your tongue around his tip, guiding himself deeper in your mouth. Then he gave you the control, and didn’t even try to stifle his moans.

The sounds of his pleasure, the curses under his breath was driving you crazy, making you feel like your soul just left your body. You reached down and slipped your hand in your underwear, rubbing your clit in slow circles, never taking your mouth off him. Logan was watching you in awe, dark eyes filled with lust as he said, “Jesus, you look so fucking hot like this.”

You took him deeper in answer; feeling him throbbing in your mouth made you moan around him. He bucked his hips once and twice before he pulled you up on your feet and kissed you like there was no tomorrow, hands pulling your hips into his harshly. Your whimpers filled his ear as he was sucking on your neck, his fingers drawing slow, teasing circles around your entrance as you breath out his name,

“Logan…”

“What do you want?” he murmured below your ear, and even though you didn’t see, you could hear the smirk behind his words.

“Fuck me.”

He growled in answer as your desperate voice made his cock twitch in your hand, before lifted you up and set you down on the edge of his desk. “I’m going to,” he breathed close to your lips, your hands still stroking his length, desperately trying to pull him closer, but he swatted them away, holding your wrists between one of his hands. “But first, I want you to be a hot, slippery mess before I give you even the tip of my dick, doll.”

Like you weren’t already. But his words sent a shiver down on your spine, and before you could collect your thoughts to say anything, he tied your wrists together with his belt and pushed you down on the desk, wiping the papers down to the floor.

The next thing you felt was his short beard, brushing against the soft skin of your inner thigh, making you shudder before he tugged your knickers down and threw them away to the other clothes in his office. You thought he’s going to take it slow, taking every opportunity to make you even more desperate than you already were, but he was clearly torturing you. One second he was eating you like you were his last meal on the death row, then he slowed down in the next, licking you only teasingly, never letting you too close to your release. You wished you could free your hands and lose your fingers in his hair, pull his head closer…

“Logan,” you whined with your voice hoarse, making him look up at you. 

“What is it, princess?” he asked with raised eyebrows, before bring two fingers up, softly teasing your entrance. “Do you want this?”

“Please.”

As the shaky words left your lips, he slid his fingers inside you immediately, causing you to scream out his name, long forgotten about that the building was probably not empty yet. His thumb pressed against your clit, his fingers working fast inside you, it made your thighs weak and shaking, and Logan pulled out, straightening himself up with a great sigh, looking down at you.

With closed eyes you let out a short, weak, chuckle, “Stop doing this!”

He tilted his head, hands pushing your hips down on the desk. “I love seeing you like this, you know. Hot and wet and so desperate for me to fuck you.”

You reached out your bounded hands, trying to touch him, but he pinned them above your head, leaning above you. “Beg for it.”

The small, crying sound that left your lips only made him laugh. He straightened himself up again, a pleased smile staying on his face, slowly brushing his cock up and down between your wet folds. “Come on. Be a good girl for me,” he said in a low voice, before he started to push his tip inside you; you held your breath back, but he pulled out before he’d go any deeper.

“Fuck – Logan!”

“I’m sorry, who?”

At this point, you felt skin was in fire, and you could scream, while he slowly ran one of his hands up on your body, the other holding your hip down in place as you constantly tried to buck up. “Please. Please sir, I need to feel you inside me.”

“Good girl,” he growled before he pushed in slowly, and you felt you could cum right and there. Logan leaned down again, kissing you hungrily as he began a rough pace, causing you to break the kiss and moaning uncontrollably. He straightened up, his hands grasping your thighs as you crossed your legs around him, pulling him closer, if that was even possible. You heard something falling off his desk and breaking on the floor, which made you laugh and him thrusting into you even harder. He leaned closer again, growling close to your lips, “You like that, huh?”

You only nodded so he slowed down, making you whimper. “I need to hear it, doll.”

“Yes, sir,” you cried out, your nails digging into your own thigh as your hands was pressed between you and him.

“So fucking good, princess,” he mumbled under his breath, picking his pace up again. You felt yourself closer and closer, and somehow you managed to pull your hands from under him, bringing them to his face.

“Untie me, please.”

For a second, he gave you a look that made you think he’s going to stop again, but he only pulled back while he took his belt off your wrists, before he leaned on you again. “Just because you behaved so well.”

He kissed you again and you knotted your fingers in his hair so desperately it was probably painful for him, but he only moaned in pleasure. Bringing your legs up, you wrapped them around his waist, pushing him deeper with your remained little strength.

“So good,” you were breathless, nails scratching his back. “C’mon, keep going, Logan, please.”

Judging by the low growl that escaped from somewhere so deep, he was just as close as you were; it felt like the tension was so much you could both explode but at the same time it still wasn’t enough. You rocked your hips against his, desperately trying to get more and more; until your legs stiffened, breaths stuck in your throat, before your thighs were trembling and your moans shaky in his ears. The feeling of your walls tightening around him send him over the edge too with choked moans, before he relaxed his body on top of yours.

For a long minute, the only thing Logan could hear was your rapid heartbeat. He slowly stood up then, made you to sit up on the desk. He gave you a soft kiss before he pulled away and you said,

“Best overtime.”

He chuckled while he collected his clothes from the floor, “What did I tell you?”

You rolled your eyes at him before slipped down from the desk, your legs barely supporting you as you still felt them weak. Searching for your own clothes that he threw across the place, you saw the reading lamp lying on the floor in pieces. You bit back a smile as you started to dress up, Logan watching you after he already finished, leaning against his desk with crossed arms and a lopsided smile.

“Are you looking for this?” he asked after he leaned down to pick your knickers up. You walked closer, rolled your skirt down and took your underwear out from his hand.

“Thank you,” you smiled, stuffing the material into his pocket which made him grinning, pulling you against him by your waist. He gently wrapped his hands around your wrists, softly running his thumbs along the reddened skin.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about that,” you wrapped your arms around his neck to give him last, long kiss, before pulled away from him. You looked down on the floor, the papers that you were working on for hours scattered under the desk.

“I thought it was important?”

“It is. You have to come tomorrow too so we can start all over it again,” he winked, his voice implying he didn’t plan much work for tomorrow either.

You let out a silent chuckle as you walked to the door, turning back before you’d open it. “Alright, but be prepared because I’m going to make you cum into your pants because of what you did to me today.”

He laughed and followed you out from his office, giving your ass a last squeeze. “I’d really love to see that.”


End file.
